1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle, in particular to a flexible bag made of paper, having a front part, a rear part and a bottom which is closed by a bottom unit, and having an opening which is located opposite the bottom.
In addition, the invention relates to a device for producing receptacles, wherein the device comprises the following features:                a perforation device for creating perforation lines on a material web, wherein the perforation lines can be created substantially transversely with respect to a conveying direction of the material web,        a tube forming device for forming a tube from the material web,        a separating device for separating off individual tube portions and/or material portions of tube portions on the perforation lines and        a bottom folding device for forming a bottom on an end of the tube portion.        
In addition, the invention relates to a method for producing the named receptacles.
2. Background Art
DE 10 2008 017 726 makes known producing paper bags of the above-mentioned type, the bag comprising a front part, a rear part and a bottom which is closed. An opening is situated on the opposite side of the bottom such that objects are able to be moved through the opening into the bag. It has been shown in a disadvantageous manner that in some applications the edge of the opening can be realized with sharp edges such that the user of the paper bags can cut himself on the hand, for example, on the named edge.